onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Monkey.D.Me/Filling the Blank
Yo MDM Here is I am gonna fill the blank that Oda-Sama left. I am talking about the whole part where Zoro and rest of captured SHs escaped the Palace and now they met rest of SHs. It won't be as good as Yon's or BLS's but still here goes!! *In the room where Zoro, Ussop and Brook are held* Ussop: Dammit, the water is entering the cage!!! Do something Zoro!! Zoro: SHUT UP!! you are annoying. What is taking brook so long to find my sword?? *brook enters the room threw walls and later the doors of the room opens and all water escaped the room* Brook: Soul King at your service. Sorry i took so long but Me.Pappag did not recognize me and was running away from me. I had to tell him some Skull Jokes from my personal collection to convenience him that its ME!! Yohohohoho! Papaag: Yo Scar-eye, Yo Goggle-kun Long time no see. Zoro: Quit the Formality and give me my sword. Papaag: Okey okey u have no idea how i got this sword from those guards!! but Soul-san here scared the soul out of then hahahaha SOUL JOKEEE!!! Brook: Yohohoho u are getting hang of it Papaag-san. *Zoro grabs one of his sword* Zoro: *smiling* Time for some exercise boys. *Outside of the Palace Entrance Sunny is floating beside the whale* Chopper: Sugeeeee we are flying. Franky: Of course this coating bubbles can be used as helium balloons to life anything!! *FLASHBACK 20 minutes back at Sea Forest* Den: So Luffy-chan and Jinbe has left so I think you should go and do your part too. Franky: SUUUPAA ok everybody get on sunny. We will Coup our way to the castle and free out NAKAMAS!! Nami: Keimi, i think you should stay here and look after Hachi and take him somewhere safe. The SHs are gonna go wild here so it won't be safe. Keime: Ok Nami-chi. Nami: Ok everyone lets get on board and follow our plan. Sanji: Hai Hai Nami-Swan~~ still i don't get it that why are we going to save that Cyclops. Franky: So den what are you gonna do?? Den: Well i have to do some arrangements myself so see you soon. I wish you good luck with DON!!! Franky: SUPAAAAA!!! *FLASHBACK ENDS* Sanji: So how will we enter the palace, this seems the only way in. Luffy: Well when me and Keime escaped this door was open but now its closed so. *suddenly the door shakes* Chopper: Hhh? *The Door blasts and huge smoke cloud forms* Nami: hm looks like they didn't need our help after all. *from the smoke cloud Zoro and rest of then falls down* Ussop: Temee Zoro!! we are falling because of you!!! Zoro: Shut up the Star was saying down down so u was going down!! Papaag: Don't blame me. Because you were leading we were going round and round in the palace. So i had to take the lead. Brook: If i fall from this hight then i will surly dieeee. though i am already dead Yohohohoh!!! *Franky moves sunny to where they are falling and Zoro and rest lands on the bubble* Franky: That was SUPA exit!! Sanji: Want lift, scar-eye?? Zoro: No thanks, Kama-blood!! Sanji: NANDATOOO????? Chopper: Minaaa i am so glad that you all are safe!! i was so worried. Nami: Ok guys while you all were having fun we created a plan for this situation. So i am gonna go over it so listene carefully. Zoro: hmm ........ 10 minutes later .......... Zoro: Ok so its bust and boom plan!! Robin: Looks like he got it somewhat right. Nami: Franky, lower the ship so we can get off here cause if we charge in with sunny like this then they will notice us and it can ruin our plan. Franky:Okkkkkkyy Nami: Guys, wait for Luffy's signal and then I assume that you let the hell brake lose. Everyone : YOSH!! ............ ........... ............. .......... yep thats all i know that you all know how how it went but still i just wanted to post it. if you feel something was off in my prediction then please my advice ears are a;ways open too listen to your comments. hope you enjoyed it your truly the one who never been one but still wants to be one but still thinks the he is the one with a guess the one is the one!! MDM!! 16:14, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts